


Soon

by queenofhunter93



Series: After Yifan Left EXO [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhunter93/pseuds/queenofhunter93
Summary: Three days before Yifan's movie premiere, Junmyeon receives an envelope.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: After Yifan Left EXO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770892
Kudos: 33





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my livejournal.

Junmyeon can’t keep his eyes off the envelope. He looks at it as if the envelope is mocking him endlessly. He remembers when he opens the envelope. He remembers the contents of the envelope. He wishes that he could just forget it, but unfortunately, his short-term memory is quite exceptional.

The envelope is white, with the black writing of "To Kim Junmyeon" and SM Entertainment building address. Inside it are two tickets. One for a premiere of a movie called "Somewhere Only We Know" in Beijing and the other is a one-way ticket from Seoul to Beijing. Along with those two tickets is a small, white note. It says, "Junmyeon-ah, please come" in badly written Korean.

The second Junmyeon finishes reading the note, he neatly folds it back and puts all of the contents inside the envelope once again and puts the envelope inside his bedside drawer.

That was three days ago.

Today is February 14th, one day before the premiere, and pretty much the only time he has left to make a decision.

Junmyeon is torn. He wants to go, but at the same time, he doesn’t. Or more like he can’t. He can only imagine what kind of chaos will happen if people see Suho, the leader of EXO, shows up at his former bandmate and co-leader’s movie premiere. The press will have a field day.

He wants to go. He wants to see Yifan alive with his own eyes. He wants to confront the other man. He has so many questions left unanswered. But he just can’t.

He’s left the taller man so many voicemails, even though he knows that there’s no way Yifan is still using the phone number SM had provided for him. His attempts at getting his manager and the Chinese members to give him Yifan’s new number end up in vain, simply because they also have no clue of the former member’s new number.

But Junmyeon knows it now.

Yifan had given it to him via the card he sent him within the envelope.

After months of abandoning the envelope, Junmyeon finally re-opens the seal and takes the card out. He punches the numbers into his phone and dials it before he chickens out.

He waits for the dial tone and bites his lower lip. What if Yifan picks up? What will he say then? Call him a coward, but he hopes to whatever deity he believes in that it will go to the voicemail.

" _Wèi_?"

Junmyeon jumps at the familiar voice. His heart just skipped a beat, and then it pounds through his chest. He takes a deep breath and forces his voice to come out.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

He waits for around 20 seconds until he hears that voice he loves to hear so much finally says the words he wants to hear.

"Junmyeon-ie?"

Before Junmyeon knows it, he smiles.

"Are you sleeping? It’s 10 PM there, isn’t it?"

"I’m awake. I’m on my way back to the hotel," Yifan answers with an out-of-practice Korean. It’s clear that within those months after he left Korea, he hasn’t used the language, so it sounds a little bit awkward.

"I’m not bothering you, am I?"

"You never bother me, Junmyeon."

"I heard you met Luhan."

"Yeah. It’s good to see him. At least he’s not as mad at me as I can imagine Zitao to be."

Junmyeon chuckles, "Heh. Yeah, Zitao’s pretty pissed."

"…did you get my letter?"

"…I did."

"…so?"

"…I’m sorry, I…"

"No, don’t apologize. I know it’s a long shot. I mean, look at me inviting my former bandmate and co-leader to my movie premiere. The press is gonna eat it all up if you show up."

Junmyeon grinned. They were pretty much thinking the same thing, "But don’t you dare think just for a second that I’m not agonizing over this."

"Huh?"

"The irrational and irresponsible part of me wants to go so bad. If I was just a little bit more selfish, I’d be calling you from Beijing airport right now, asking you to pick me up. But I can’t afford to be selfish right now."

"That’s partially my fault. I’m sorry."

Junmyeon takes a deep breath, "I have so many questions, Yifan…"

"…that’s one of the reasons why I invited you. I know you have questions, and I think I’m ready to answer them. Maybe not face-to-face just yet, but I’ll answer any question you have. I’m just a phone call away."

"Yeah, _international_ phone call, you dickhead. Do you know how much that costs?"

They finally laugh together. After their laughter subsides, there is a couple of seconds of silence. Comfortable silence.

"I miss you."

"I miss you."

Junmyeon doesn’t know who started it, but he finds himself listening to the words he just said through the phone. He looks at the phone questioningly, thinking that his words are echoed somehow. He laughs with tears in his eyes when he realizes that Yifan had echoed his words.

"Damn, I wanna see you so bad. Not through photos or videos. I want… I wanna _feel_ you…"

It’s been a long time since Junmyeon hears Yifan talk about something so passionately. The last time was when they had their last dinner together; talking about how they want to pursue acting and the roles they want to play. Oh, how time has passed.

Junmyeon closes his eyes and feels his tears run down his left cheek, "I wanna see you too… but I can’t afford to screw up now. My leadership is already questioned as it is after we’ve lost you, moreso after Luhan left. I know that’s a very selfish reason, and I’m so sorry, but I can’t afford for the boys to lose their faith in me…"

"I know, I understand. That’s why you’re always the better leader, Junmyeon-ah," Junmyeon can practically hear the smile on Yifan’s face. He can also hear that his voice just got a little bit heavier. Maybe he’s not the only one tearing up.

"That’s not true. You were a great leader too, Yifan-ah."

"But not as good as you. No one could be as good as you. I thought I could, but I can’t. I mean, look where I am now. _Not_ beside you."

"You were a great leader. You did what I can’t do. The beagles are unbearable now that you’re not here to control them."

Junmyeon hears Yifan laugh through the receiver, "…I miss them. Jongdae especially, but I miss all of them. All 10 of you."

"They miss you too. Jongdae and Chanyeol just talked about how much they miss you yesterday. They were talking about going to watch your movie the next time we’re in China."

"…the last time we met was also in China, wasn’t it?"

Junmyeon smiles fondly as he remembers. He remembers the conference, seeing Yifan’s tall and familiar frame from the stage. He remembers being dragged into the men’s room and the feeling of Yifan’s lips against his after so long.

"It was," Junmyeon says, "it was a very pleasant meeting."

"Even though you were so pissed off at the beginning."

Junmyeon chuckles, "You know why I did that. It was so abrupt, though. It feels like a dream. I wanna see you. Have a real talk with you. Possibly spend the night with you."

"You’re very dirty, Kim Junmyeon-sshi."

Junmyeon catches himself, "No, no, that’s not what I mean! I mean, we could spend the night if our talk gets too long…"

"Man, I miss messing with you. I wish I could see you right now. You must be blushing so bad right now."

Yifan isn’t wrong.

"…I really don’t wanna hang up, but my manager is looking at me weird. I don’t think he likes it very much when I speak Korean."

"That’s because your Korean is horrible. When’s the last time you used it?"

"The last time we met."

"That explains it."

"…"

"…get some sleep, Yifan-ah. You’ve got a long day ahead of you."

"Yeah… so… I’ll see you soon?"

"Yeah. See you soon, Yifan-ah."

_Beep… beep…_

Since that day, the members of EXO would occasionally see their leader pulling an envelope out of his pocket and smiling at the contents.


End file.
